


Request

by Queen_of_tea



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gayness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_tea/pseuds/Queen_of_tea
Summary: Combining two of my books from Wattpad into one





	Request

Request stuff UwU 👌


End file.
